


刺青

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: Alpha!皮克/Beta!拉莫斯警告：ooc肉文。ABO+私设，Sese是有生殖腔的Beta。有all水过去式以及较为详细的卡西水描写。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

他不该去碰一个发情中的Alpha，他心里清楚，但他没有忍住。塞尔吉奥从未真正承认过杰拉德令他情难自禁，在他对自己坦诚之前，这件事已经有了心照不宣的意味，毕竟他给了杰拉德过多的默许。可是杰拉德的阴茎操进来的时候，塞尔吉奥还是后悔了：Beta的身体并不为此而生，但Alpha的性器在发情时大得超乎想象、蛮横得好似畜牲，挤进来之后他被撑胀得说不出话，喘息声都哑在了喉咙里。他想着，以后扩张这种事还是要靠他自己来，他觉得可以才是可以。塞尔吉奥将两腿尽量张开，并没感觉好受多少。他搭在杰拉德肩背上的那只手向上攀去，扯紧了对方的头发作为示威。杰拉德没有理会，一手攥住他的一只脚踝，另一手掌控着他的胯骨，在他双腿之间动了起来。

杰拉德今天不太对劲，塞尔吉奥起初没有在意。进屋后他们在门廊上接了吻，肌肤相贴时隐隐发烫，塞尔吉奥并没多想，只当是他们都喝了酒，轻微过火的燥热不足为奇。他冲过澡后倒在床上，盯着上方，莫名感到四周的墙壁在向他迫近。他闭上眼睛小憩了一会儿，听到浴室门一开一闭，覆在眼睑上的灯光暗下去，只剩一盏床头灯的昏光。杰拉德靠近了，未擦干的水珠落在他裸露的胸膛上。杰拉德吻他。

然后他知道是哪里不对劲了：今晚杰拉德身上的信息素格外浓烈。虽然闻起来不完全像是发情，但气味也超出了平日的水准，洗去身上的酒气之后就更为明显。信息素钻进塞尔吉奥的鼻腔和唇齿，杰拉德压在他身上，手托着他的下颌，施用了远超必要的力气。Alpha的天性试图让所触的一切服从于他，塞尔吉奥觉得不太舒服，他推开对方的脑袋。

“你发情了？”他问，“是不是发情期？”

“是的。”杰拉德回答说，“不过快要结束了。”

“发情期找我没用。”塞尔吉奥皱起眉，“你得去找个Omega，明白吗？找我没用。”

“我找过了。昨晚。在马贝亚一家酒店屋顶的露台上。销魂一夜。”加泰人回味着，“早上醒来，我发现我更想要你。”

“从技术上来讲，我帮不了你。”

“我们为什么不试试？来吧，你也想试。”

他就这样默许他。他们又一次接吻，杰拉德的动作放轻了些。塞尔吉奥咬了他一下，一只手勾上对方的后颈，以便他们吻得更深。不是所有人在上床的时候都要接吻，没这个必要，他更多地是希望杰拉德少说两句。杰拉德操进来之后，塞尔吉奥有那么一阵子仿佛失去了视听，意识里几乎只剩下捅在他屁股里的那根发情了的Alpha性器。杰拉德咬他的耳朵，颈动脉贴着他的皮肤，他的心跳随着对方的脉搏一起撞击肋骨。过了一会儿他听到舌尖滑过耳廓，接下来终于有酥痒从耳朵开始蔓延，于此他才感到各项知觉并拢归位，他囫囵为一整个自己，被性快感拖着下坠。他的脚踝在杰拉德的掌中打颤，杰拉德抓着塞尔吉奥的腰，那力道像是决意要让他死在自己手里；塞尔吉奥不能逃出来，他含得更深更紧，为一场谋杀般的性爱做共谋。

等他稍微恢复一点神智，他开始打算夺回一些主导权，否则他怀疑自己会被对方抽插的频率干到吐出来。“Geri，”他喘着气，句子被自己的呻吟声弄得时断时续，“等一下，Geri。换个姿势。”

“要换什么？你要来骑我？”

“对。”

“我觉得不好。”杰拉德这么告诉他，“你会因为吃得太急而把自己弄伤。”

塞尔吉奥想揍他，杰拉德按下对方的手，阴茎退了出来。布满刺青的身体被翻过来，然后从背后位被插入。杰拉德拎起他的腰胯，性器碾过前列腺时，塞尔吉奥悬空的阴茎又在滴水。他开始感到甜蜜和饱胀，他的反抗还没有成功，就渐渐被Alpha驯服。塞尔吉奥睡过Alpha，不止一个，也不止一次赶上了他们的发情期。他得承认杰拉德的活儿干得不错，否则他们俩不可能至今还在上床。杰拉德提起过那么一两回，多希望你是个Omega；真遗憾，塞尔吉奥回答他。

杰拉德的拇指陷进塞尔吉奥的腰窝，轻轻搓揉，然后沿着他的脊柱向上滑去，最终按在Omega们生长着腺体的地方。指腹蹭着从不存在的腺体，塞尔吉奥知道对方在想什么，每个发情中的Alpha都是这样，他们本能地去想着这档子事，咬下去，射进去，别让身下的家伙离开，给他一个标记。但塞尔吉奥是个Beta。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不会属于任何人。

“这是什么？”他忽然听到杰拉德这么问。

他隔了一会儿才想明白对方在问什么。杰拉德的手指揉着他后颈上的纹身：一把匕首刺中了一颗心脏。匕首的握柄上有两个字母，字体并不突出，颜色与底色非常相近。这是个鲜有人知的秘密，唯有离得很近才能看出来——

“'F.T.'，”杰拉德念出了它们，“是我想的那个意思吗？”

塞尔吉奥笑了，没有显现出被人指破秘密的惊慌。他的上半身伏在床上，脸埋进枕头，笑声低闷。过了一会儿，他扭过头来，斜睨着身上的男人：“你说呢？”

“太娘炮了，拉莫斯。”杰拉德说，“真叫我意外。”

“这怎么了？”塞尔吉奥大笑起来，“又不止这一个。认真睡过的都有，你尽管找去吧。”

杰拉德拽起塞尔吉奥的一条腿，把他掀成侧躺的姿势。阴茎在后穴里黏着地旋过半周，塞尔吉奥叫了起来，最终的姿势刁钻得很，杰拉德似是而非地碾着敏感处向里钻。塞尔吉奥的性器颤颤巍巍蹭着床褥，随着操干的节奏又晃动几下后就射了出来。这次高潮还算是淋漓爽快，塞尔吉奥抬手抹了把脸，舒口长气，身躯软下来，由着杰拉德摆弄。

杰拉德从床头抓过手机，打开照明，他的手指在塞尔吉奥身上逐寸勘找，每处刺青不再单纯是刺青，仿佛处处都保卫着隐情。为了不遗漏任何东西，他抽插的频率慢下来，良久才重重一顶，引出一两声尖叫。杰拉德在塞尔吉奥的腰侧找到了D.B.，在左臂找到了一个单写的字母Z。昏暗中手机的照明灯光缓慢游动，终于灭了下去。“所以你们那儿有多少人干过你？”他压下来，在塞尔吉奥耳边问着，“你是会流水还是什么？”

“不会。再说一次：我他妈的是个Beta。”

“哦。”杰拉德把塞尔吉奥又摆回正面的体位，“你身上有克里斯蒂亚诺么？”

“没到那份上。”

“我的天。塞尔吉奥。”

“我是说我还没睡过他。”

“——'还没'？”杰拉德按着塞尔吉奥的膝窝，把有些乏力的两腿掰开，长驱直入，“我干你的时候你还盘算着以后要钓上自家头牌？”

“我、没有、唔——”他在对方刻意作狠的操弄中句不成句地反驳，“这是个原则问题。”

“哈，原则。”穴腔里的阴茎抽出了大半，顶端不偏不倚地抵着前列腺的位置，几下用力碾磨，塞尔吉奥发现自己又硬了起来，“伊克尔的标记在哪里？”

“标记”二字上咬足了重音。杰拉德忽然感到身下人的肌肉明显地绷紧了，仿佛伊克尔的名字是个毒咒。塞尔吉奥的后穴又紧又烫地收绞，引得Alpha直将性器往深处捣去。他没有回答，胳膊环上杰拉德的后背，迎着操干发出相应的呻吟。他避重就轻的态度让杰拉德想起作为队长的塞尔吉奥如何在媒体前周旋，顶下一个又一个尖利的质问，再给点他们想听的东西。他从什么时候开始慢慢掌握了这些话术？他笑起来的时候能让你相信他的热忱与十余年前分毫无异，但那不是真的，因为杰拉德早已得知塞尔吉奥是怎样的一个撒谎精。你要多问几个问题，直到摸清能叫他颤抖的那一根弦。每一次都像场探险：你要如何擒住塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的咽喉，同时又不被他咬伤？

杰拉德的阴茎开始又快又重地贯进抽出，忽然间，他似乎顶到了什么不同的地方。塞尔吉奥一下子抖得厉害，不自觉地扭动挣扎。杰拉德又寻摸着位置蹭了几下，那里很柔软，似乎是瓣膜的窄隙，在他碾过时轻轻地张合，就像是——

“——生殖腔。”这个词脱口而出，杰拉德自己都不敢相信，“你他妈的有生殖腔？”

塞尔吉奥在过于强烈的快感中无话可讲，他像被锁住了似的不能妄动，又像过电似的颤栗个不停。“Geri，”他过了一会儿才找到办法开口发问，“你戴没戴安全套？”

“我射进去你会怀孕？”

“不是！不是！”他尖叫起来，“那里面太窄，清理起来麻烦。”

“看来有人对你这么做过了。”一个陈述句。Alpha的阴茎找对角度，顶进了Beta半退化的生殖腔。

“停下！杰拉德·皮克，我命令你停下。”

“害怕了，队长？”

“别在那儿成结。你想看我死吗？”

“讲点别的来说服我，”杰拉德腾出一只手握住对方濒临射精的性器，“你能想到办法的，就当这是个直播访谈。”

“在更衣室里吸你一回。”

“换一个。”

“杰拉德，”塞尔吉奥的声音颤动，眼睛泛酸，“你也想留下个刺青吗？”

“就纹在你的大腿内侧，越靠上越好：'杰拉德·皮克公爵大人亲启'。”

“滚你妈的。”他啐了一声，“不能这么长。”

“你最里面又软又烫人——”

“好了！我同意了！”塞尔吉奥精疲力竭地喊起来，“你出来。”

最终杰拉德抵着塞尔吉奥的前列腺成结，他戴了安全套，万幸的是套子没被他顶破。塞尔吉奥被折腾得又射了一回，他的小腿挂在杰拉德的肩膀上摇摇欲坠，他很累，从踏进房间到射完自己的最后一滴脑浆似乎过了两个半世纪，他感觉杰拉德的体重令他难以承担。就算杰拉德没再吻他，他也几乎忘了怎样吸气吐气，他愿意现在就窒息，带着第一次听到伊克尔·卡西利亚斯的名字至今的所有记忆瞬间死掉，让杰拉德·狗杂种·皮克做最后一个知情人。混乱的高潮让他既满足又厌恶，他燠热并且困倦，不想与任何疑问辩争。

“你当真了？”杰拉德在他嘴角亲了一下，“我不会真的——”

他闭上眼睛，只能记住入眠前听到的最后半句话。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有卡西水。文明观球，不要出警。

（二）

没人能忘了二零一零年的那个夏天。杰拉德记得自己那天疯够了，他和塞斯克拎着啤酒跟在卡尔斯后面，溜进员工通道，像逃学似的嘻嘻哈哈；他们三个人绕开电线与志愿者，一把推开门，闯进新闻发布会的大厅，高声大叫。正在发言的安德烈愣了一下，一众长枪短炮向他们转过来，杰拉德搭着塞斯克的肩膀，向全世界的镜头举杯：“敬真正的金球先生安德烈·伊涅斯塔！”

然后他们仨被请了出去。在被安保人员拥出门之前，塞斯克对着安德烈连抛飞吻，杰拉德看到安德烈在笑。演播室的门在他们身后关上，他们互相碰杯。此后谁也搞不清他们到底喝了多少，当晚的宴饮濒临尾声时，杰拉德扶着大卫去洗手间，在大卫埋头呕吐的时候，杰拉德盯着镜子，看到了个只剩傻笑的陌生人。我们是冠军，他想。冠军，冠军，简直他妈不像真的。冠军，马卡报和阿斯报的标题上也只会剩下这个词。他接了一捧自来水，泼在自己脸上，用力揉眼睛。

“那次的金球奖归谁来着，迪戈·弗兰？”多年以后，塞尔吉奥躺在他旁边说，“我只能记住那天我把你给上了。”

“胡扯。”杰拉德在塞尔吉奥的屁股上扇了一掌，塞尔吉奥踢了一下杰拉德的小腿作为回敬。他们小规模地扭打在一起，后来塞尔吉奥的膝盖贴上了杰拉德重新勃起的阴茎，他屈起腿，膝盖抵着性器蹭来蹭去。杰拉德捞起对方的膝窝，把他的两条腿打开，塞尔吉奥的穴口湿淋淋的，淌出不久前刚射进去的液体，再一次的插入毫不费力，于是他们开始干当晚的第二炮。

至于在南非的那个夜晚，情况就没有那么理想了。那时杰拉德回到酒店的双人客房，摸索着打开灯，发现自己的队友拉莫斯一头栽倒在距离房门更近的床上，不省人事。杰拉德走过去，把塞尔吉奥的身子翻过来；他金棕色的头发没有理束，在床面上散开。“嘿，”杰拉德拍了拍对方的脸颊，“你的床在那边。”

塞尔吉奥睁开睡眼，怔怔望着来人。杰拉德耐着性子把自己的话又重复了一遍；塞尔吉奥过了几秒才辨明情况，他忽然打了个酒嗝，然后笑了：“大少爷撵人喽。”

杰拉德不喜欢这腔调。塞尔吉奥挥起一只手，示意杰拉德把他拽起来。杰拉德抓住那只温热的手掌，还没来得及施力，对方居然率先一扯。杰拉德一时不防，直接倒在了塞尔吉奥身上。杰拉德的胫骨在床角上磕得生疼，他抬眼看到塞尔吉奥正咧着嘴笑得高兴，内心大惑不解。两具年轻的身体挨在一起，体温与体温相撞，热意在肌肤上大肆晕染。杰拉德想起身，塞尔吉奥用手臂把他勾回来，两腿夹住他的腰，身子一拧，把他仰面摔在床上，紧接着就凑过来吻他。说真的，这倒是还不错，当你刚拿了一座世界冠军，喝酒喝到敢去冲着弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯的老脸吐口水，你差不多算是值得找个会接吻的人好好接个吻，否则你会感觉今天没过完。塞尔吉奥吻起来相当好，他的身躯滚烫，嘴唇也滚烫，他是个要命的热源，不由分说地来灼烧你，直到你与他俱焚。

但是亲吻一个Beta并且因此勃起，这未免太奇怪了。他们只是彼此的队友，一来谈不上合拍、很难更进一步，二来不能干完炮就一走了之。这时候他发觉塞尔吉奥的手指窜了下去，解着他的腰带扣，灵活得好像已经第一千次为别人这么做了。他们彼此退后一点，解开衣物，这时候杰拉德感觉塞尔吉奥清醒得很，一对棕黄眼珠色泽分明，眼神分毫不散。杰拉德一手扣住塞尔吉奥的颈侧，拇指扳着他的下颌，叫他和自己对视。

“你是不是根本就没醉？”

“不算太醉。”

“你这个——”

“——我这个撒谎精。”塞尔吉奥替他说完了，抬起食指，指侧压着杰拉德的嘴唇，“替我保密？”

杰拉德点了点头，塞尔吉奥隔着那根示意噤声的手指又吻他一次。他们没耐心解决每一件衣服，塞尔吉奥把他们两人的阴茎从裤子里解救出来，攥在一起套弄。那感觉该死地好，他们在比赛期间都没有发泄过，如今的相触带来久违的颤栗。他们之间诞生了一种诡异的亲密感，如果你也曾在一段辉煌过后与某个人共享柔情瞬间，你会难以分辨这份柔情从何而来，不知它究竟是来源于即刻破土萌芽的爱恋，抑或是发酵于辉煌本身。但是在此刻，他们谁都没空细想。

“润滑剂，你有么？”塞尔吉奥低声问，然后有点抱歉地笑了笑，“你知道的，Beta就是有点耽误时间。”

“没有。世界杯前你通知我了吗？”杰拉德故作严肃，“兴许可以去问问队医。”

他们两个一起吃吃地笑。于是也就只好这样了，塞尔吉奥的手圈着他们两个人的阴茎，双膝分别沉在杰拉德的身侧，以便他腰上用力，模拟着抽插的动作来回磨蹭。等到他们都射了精，塞尔吉奥从杰拉德身上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地躺回他自己的那张单人床，在两步以外真情实意地与杰拉德挥手作别。杰拉德在高潮之后终于被酒力掳获，关上灯就落入了睡眠。

在后来的许多年里，他们几乎没提起过这个。他们有相当长的一段时间内彼此交恶，杰拉德一度怀疑那个夜晚从没发生过，并且很难再发生一次。他那天可能是喝茫了，可能被员工通道里的电线绊倒并且没能自己爬起来，可能根本没有闯进新闻发布会；他也许吐在了塞斯克的身上，也许被卡尔斯提前丢回了房间错过了最后的拼酒，也许他揍了塞尔吉奥，只是因为塞尔吉奥回房间时开了灯，而他正巧决定在这既光辉又傻毙了的一天的最后再做点傻事。

如果一定要比较，兴许这个发展才更合乎逻辑。他们怎么可能接吻，怎么可能肌肤相亲，塞尔吉奥不会对他动这种念头，杰拉德自己也不可能接受。偶尔他躺在某个伴侣身边，回想起那个夜晚，满心的莫名其妙。这段记忆不太容易被筛掉，它不像是随便哪场一夜情，它与夺冠的回忆缠绕在一起，仿佛一件华衣上不舒适的袖扣硌着他的手腕，心里却在痒。

某时他入梦，梦中他在伯纳乌球场，比赛结束了，他顶住声浪走进球员通道，向客队更衣室走去，与迎面而来的人互相问候，亲吻数不清的脸颊。杰拉德左转一次，推开门，又是新的走廊。他向前走，没停下来，皇马球迷的呼喊声被隔远了，只剩下一重又一重的门板与墙壁背后被磨钝的嗡鸣声。走回更衣室的路漫长无尽，他猛一回头，发现自己所在的长廊空空如也；他向回走，再也没看到任何人，也没看到来时的路。他跑起来，拐进不同的岔口，天花板上千篇一律的灯光丝毫没有指引他，他撞开的每一扇门都向他递上神秘的邀请，却又不给他答案。四周的寂静令人心悸，他为什么在这里？他为什么苦苦行走，被迷宫般的路途所困，在无言中暗自惊骇？隐约间他听到人声，有人在交谈，有心跳声在他耳边隆隆作响，有呼吸声纷杂错乱。他循声而去，看到最后一扇门，他走上前，眼睛透过门上的窗户向里望，手掌已经握上了门把手，但他没有选择旋开。

这是一间昏暗的窄室，架列上的杂物挨挨挤挤，几个废旧的衣柜靠在墙边。杰拉德看到有人在交合，长发的青年被略微年长的男人抱起来抵在柜子上，后穴里由下而上捣着一根阴茎，青年赤裸的小腿挂在对方的臂间，随着动作震颤。眼前的这个塞尔吉奥看上去不足二十岁，他的身体光洁，还没有习惯于带墨的刺针。他在男人怀里颠乱得不知所措，似乎想要蜷缩起来，又想要张开双臂把对方搂紧，散开的发丝蹭着对方的脸颊。他看上去年轻气盛，能与情人整夜不休地寻欢；又好像过于稚嫩，仿佛可以在狂乱的性爱中被摧折。两人拥抱得亲密无隙，塞尔吉奥一手环着对方的后背，另一手去扯对方后脑的头发，他在被快感逼迫到无所适从时总是如此。男人吻着他的肩，他念着对方的名字，杰拉德读出他的唇形——他说，伊克尔，伊克尔，伊克尔。

杰拉德在梦中醒来，天色微明，现时的塞尔吉奥正在他的身边安睡。他不知梦从何起，也不知今夕何夕，也许他不止一次踏进同一个梦境，相同的梦境将多年来的无数个他聚拢回一个。塞尔吉奥面对他侧躺，短发有点乱糟糟的，臂膊上的刺青在夜间是一片暗色。杰拉德一时恍惚，伸手抚摸塞尔吉奥的后颈，想起他前些日子无意中发现了那里为费尔南多留下的记号。不止这一个，你尽管找去吧，塞尔吉奥笑着说。他在自己的身体上纪念告别，兴许他把这看作一种必不可少的仪式性，又兴许他打算让这些印记成为他御敌的铠甲——吉普赛人，谁知道呢，他们总有些朦胧神秘的说法。

塞尔吉奥被弄醒了，棕色的眼睛睁开一条缝隙，他带着倦意问：“怎么了？”

黎明即将降临，他们彼此对视，这一时刻出奇地宁和，甚至有些虚假。他们谁也没有真正醒来，仿佛刚刚各自在睡梦里周游了一生，睁眼时既饱足又失落，而看到枕边人时终于松了一口气，心知还好、还不错、起码这是真的。

“没什么。”杰拉德说，“抱歉，你继续睡。”

塞尔吉奥的眼睑闭了回去。他的手四处摸索，把杰拉德的手牵到唇边，在人们通常佩戴戒指的地方吻了一下，嘴里咕哝了一句“没关系”。杰拉德冷静地注视着这一幕的发生，心中不为所动。他非常确定这不是什么情意的流露，这大概仅仅是塞尔吉奥向床伴示好时的习惯动作，或者他干脆就把杰拉德错认成了别人。他像一头野兽，杰拉德想，狼或者鹰隼之类。他与数不清的猎人交手，互相猎获，但谁都不为彼此停留。那一刻杰拉德自以为内心不为所动，事实上很可能是对于自己的误判：他对枕边人产生了一个比喻的念头，爱往往诞生于一个危险的比喻。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

他在第二次高潮的边缘被拖了回来，令人头晕目眩的快感在下身持续堆积。塞尔吉奥的阴茎根部被杰拉德攥住，他想射，他太他妈想射了好吗，没人能够忍受被杰拉德按着操上半个钟头还不让射。半个钟头是他猜的，他也不知道究竟过去了多久。塞尔吉奥面朝墙壁，跪立在墙边，双腿大大张开。杰拉德跪立在他身后，用身体把他压在墙面上。事实上，由于体型的差距，塞尔吉奥差不多是向后坐在了杰拉德的阴茎上，他的两膝只有一侧能够帮他承重，另一侧虚悬，摇摇晃晃蹭着地毯。那根粗莽的Alpha阴茎把他钉在墙上，这样的姿势插得格外深，并且根本挣脱不开。塞尔吉奥的一只手臂垫着额头，另一只手试图掰开杰拉德圈在他阴茎根部的手指。

“Geri，”他咬牙切齿，“松手。”

杰拉德凑在他耳边讨价还价：“你把你里面的小嘴儿张开。”

杰拉德用身体锁着他，他没有什么别的选择。塞尔吉奥的生殖腔颤巍巍地张开一隙，杰拉德亲了亲他的后颈作为奖励，然后松开手，不再遏制他射精。塞尔吉奥射得一塌糊涂，等他回过神来，发觉杰拉德的阴茎已经找到了他的内穴，正在设法挤进去。刚刚高潮过的身体很是敏感，生殖腔穴口的嫩肉包裹着性器的顶端，一吮一吮地收缩。过于饱胀的感觉从深处传来，沿着脊柱一路向上窜开，塞尔吉奥只觉得脑中有尖声一啸而过，随后眼与耳仿佛从感官中被拆除，他能感知到心脏的剧烈跳跃，却分不清是听到了声音还是感受到了胸腔的震动。唯有触觉决不消失，他们的肢体烘热，灼人的热量在肌肤上溢散，他们两个将会在下一次高潮中被烧死。你和一个正在操人的杰拉德·皮克没道理可讲，就像你和一个正在发推特的杰拉德·皮克也没道理可讲，究其根源就是杰拉德·皮克这人根本不讲道理，你最好直接踢碎他的卵蛋然后一枪把他崩了。

该计划对于眼下的塞尔吉奥来说有点过于复杂。用这个姿势做爱的感觉像是杰拉德能用阴茎顶穿他的生殖腔再一路干进他胃里去，在他的印象中，杰拉德发情的时候也没这么长，所以一切都他妈是这个姿势的错。至于他的生殖腔，看在老天的份上，这个器官已经叛变了，它爱杰拉德的阴茎爱得要命；它基本逃离了主人的意志，塞尔吉奥发誓自己明天就要去医院把它摘除。他射完第二次之后全身开始发软，几乎整个儿伏在墙上，屁股里面倒是含得够紧，腔穴吞动，不知餮足。Alpha的阴茎从善如流地向里闯，塞尔吉奥咆哮着让杰拉德慢一点，咆哮声很缺乏震慑力。

他想过，他们到底为什么会上床，并且至今还在上床。杰拉德活儿干得挺好，物件也不错，这个我们提到过了，绝对不是说他蓝得杀人的蓝眼睛对塞尔吉奥有过什么影响。如果再进行一番深层次的归因，可能是时势所迫，他们有义务——起码是在镜头前有义务——变得亲密起来。虽说这份义务不一定非要导致上床，但是上床和这项义务互有助益，这一点毋庸置疑。早些年间，一位可敬的英国女士有过这样的明悟，把他的情况代入她的警句，那就是“闭上眼睛，想想西班牙”。

想想西班牙。这句话从某个瞬间开始出了点问题。西班牙是他们的祖国以及广义上的故乡，但这两重概念在杰拉德那里显然更为复杂。有些风声从东部一直传到马德里的餐桌上，塞尔吉奥耸了耸肩，看来是不可避免了，他说。他把刀叉放下，心中在想，耶稣基督或者随便哪位圣者都好，保佑那蠢货千万别用加泰语去写下一条推特。塞尔吉奥没料到自己一念也能成谶（如果早知道自己有这本事他还不如抽空把杰拉德咒死），事后的一系列结果根本都他妈是杰拉德活该。

他看了杰拉德亲自出镜的所有采访录像，有些版本的剪辑颇具导向性；至于大小媒体的时评，他一概不稀罕。塞尔吉奥的态度比周围人期望的更为镇静，他做了一个队长能做的事。当暴风眼之外的人指桑骂槐地借此打趣时，塞尔吉奥不想接过话头。他心里有一种怜悯的情绪，一半分给杰拉德的愚蠢，另一半分给旁人的浮浅。把这种浮浅化入幽默，可以说是一种恶行。

一个人能拥有几重故乡？塞尔吉奥能够体会这种感情，还要拜谢皮斯胡安球场的极端球迷。他必定要在自己的葬礼上身披两面不同的旗帜，但无论他申明几次，仍然有无数的塞维利亚人恨他。仇恨是一种疫病，染病的人从来不肯自纠病结。他多么地、多么地爱着自己的故土，在这种情形下蒙受的唾骂足以令人心痛十倍。杰拉德的情况与他稍稍有别，杰拉德被部分加泰人的轻蔑和其他国民的指责逼上一个更为险恶的悬崖，塞尔吉奥在一瞬间之内体会到了那种孤独，他解释不出一种共振般的摇动如何在他心间震颤。孤独。从事团队竞技的人也许不常与这种体验相逢，但这个字眼始终是一个永恒的命题。

这才是他们至今还在上床的原因。在无数的分歧之下，塞尔吉奥和杰拉德具有本质的同一：人无法在所有问题上对所有人忠诚，但他们两个都选择了对自己忠诚。他们因此互相靠近，做爱直到凌晨，用身体作字句，以极为隐秘又极为敞开的方式彼此倾诉。因为双方的常规生活互不交涉，所以才能更放心地把自己的这份孤独交到对方手中。他们各自有各自的地狱，他们到底给了对方什么？一间地狱能向另一间地狱献上什么？他们轮番落困，轮番施救，唇齿厮磨时就让辩才哑声。直到塞尔吉奥在一场性事中问向杰拉德，你也想留下一个刺青吗？

那纯属一时失口，那个晚上是场灾难。塞尔吉奥不由自主地将自己的本性展露了一角——他始终丰沛地怀有去爱些什么的意愿。他的热情、他的乐观、他的百摧不折以及他所有宏远的梦想，皆是这种意愿的衍生。年纪很轻时，他因此四处风流，对着每一次吻过的嘴唇都说爱；后来他不再那么年轻了，尽管他也经历了几次不太好过的心碎，但他的本性没有被消磨，他仍然盼望与人分享肉体、分享秘密，既然如此，兴许也会分享爱情。杰拉德已经掌握了他的欲望和他的孤独，他距离把自己完全交出，只有一步之遥。

至于此时此刻，塞尔吉奥没法再琢磨什么，他感到他今晚的第三次高潮正在迫近。杰拉德的阴茎埋在Beta的生殖腔里，自从杰拉德得知了这个古怪又火辣的秘密，他就十分热衷于开发Beta紧窄的内穴。那地方已经有些时日没被Alpha造访过了，但操过几回之后就慢慢变得熟软，差不多能吃下杰拉德阴茎的一半长度。塞尔吉奥能听到后方在抽插时带起黏液的水声，性快感像是从头顶淋下的一盆热浆，浇得他身骨酥烫。如果他放任自己顺应重力从墙壁上滑下去，屁股里的阴茎只会插得更深；但他已经没有力气再直起身子了，那双抓在他腰间的手掌算是他最后的借力处。晕眩、动荡、起起伏伏；快乐、很多快乐、目视障碍，再来一次射精。他的手指贴着墙壁，攥紧、松开、再攥紧，他射完了，杰拉德还没射，他等他结束。

“我想到了。”杰拉德忽然说。

塞尔吉奥在喘息中问：“什么？”

“你的刺青。'那一个'刺青。”

杰拉德捉了他的手腕，把他的手扯过去。塞尔吉奥一惊，发觉杰拉德将他的手掌舒展开，吻了吻他的手背，然后用牙齿轻轻叼住塞尔吉奥常年佩戴着的铜戒，用嘴巴将那枚戒指从他的手指上摘了下来。塞尔吉奥下意识地想要抽回手，没有成功，于是那个纹身无遮无拦地呈现在杰拉德的眼前。那是伊克尔·卡西利亚斯的全拼，用花体小字纹刺在指根处，像枚无法摘取的戒指一样，环绕着塞尔吉奥的手指。塞尔吉奥觉得这个纹身在杰拉德的注视下开始刺痛，几乎忘了不久前他的脑中还闪过了某个仅有一步之遥的可能。他觉得自己应该解释一下。他还是不要解释了。希望杰拉德能理解。杰拉德能不能理解又有什么区别？

“闭嘴。”他怒不可遏地告诉杰拉德，“你别说话。你一个字也别说。”

然后杰拉德居然真的什么都没说，操干的动作也没停。他好像笑了两声，但听起来也挺像咳嗽。塞尔吉奥不知道自己究竟在等待什么，他呼吸的间隔比任何两次哨音的间隔还要漫长。令他意外的是，那只修长光洁的手执起那只布满刺青的手，将它抵在墙上；掌心覆盖着手背，最终十指交扣。指根上的一圈字母刺青隐没在交错的手指间，无人再问。

塞尔吉奥没听到戒指滚落的声音，或许杰拉德将那枚被摘去的铜戒藏在了自己的舌下。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你水常年在同一个位置戴戒指的事是瞎掰的。  
> 但他确实总在无名指上缠绷带（一种祈胜迷信）。


	4. Chapter 4

《刺青/Tattoo》

Alpha!Piqué/Beta!Ramos

（四）

 

所有的马德里主义者都会铭记，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯二十八岁那年在里斯本建立了怎样的奇功。那粒令他们起死回生的进球仿佛一个飞驰的幻象，唯有当欧冠奖杯落在他手中之后，塞尔吉奥才敢于重返现实。他们在卢斯球场的更衣室里大叫大闹，所有人浸泡在汗水与香槟的混合气味中。塞尔吉奥的头发上全是香槟的泡沫，酒液从额角淌进眼睛里，激出一串眼泪。他拨开仍在合影的队友们，挤回他自己的柜子旁边，取出一条毛巾来擦擦脑袋。他坐在长凳上，宽大的毛巾遮住了他的头与肩，他闭上眼睛，保持这个姿势放空大脑，然后试图辨认自己是梦是醒。他发觉有人向他走来，伊克尔一手拎着香槟酒瓶，另一手掀开了他头上盖着的毛巾。看到来人是他的队长，塞尔吉奥咧嘴笑了。伊克尔凑过来亲了他一下，低声问：“怎么了，我们的英雄？”

这句话无数次地在那一时刻重奏，纵穿岁月，回到塞尔吉奥的耳中。它像是骑士接受册封时获得的宣告，后来渐渐成为他隐秘的烙痕。那一年，塞尔吉奥为丰收女神的雕像围上印有皇马队徽的围巾，他亲吻了女神的脸颊，突然彻悟——他如此地快活，是因为他此时能够与伊克尔比肩。伊克尔把这个历来属于皇马队长的机会让给了他，是对他的最高肯定。那一刻他什么都有了，他有胜利、有未来、有伊克尔；他受人尊敬，当他立身高处时，欢呼的浪潮把人们的爱戴送到他脚边，他像一位行将登基的新王。一段传记恰可以在这里收尾，一首长诗正应该于此处开篇。

此后的皇家马德里又夺下了三座欧冠，但塞尔吉奥仍有野心。情势不断变迁，当西班牙国家队的航班飞入俄罗斯的领空，他半睡半醒，斜倚着关闭的遮光板，昏昏沉沉地认清了一件事：他如此渴求再度捧得大力神杯，是因为他的内心从未停止与伊克尔争胜，尽管他们彼此告别已久。他想要作为队长再一次夺下这份巨大的荣耀，为了向伊克尔证明他自己，或是为了身披更盛的荣光去亲吻伊克尔的手背。他想赢，他的渴望如同铁水般在血管中涌流。弗洛伦蒂诺与洛佩特吉都像发癫似的疯蹿，但塞尔吉奥攥着他无端的笃信，决不在上阵之前妥协。

然而他们在第一场淘汰赛后就不得不返程。航班从莫斯科起飞，直达马德里。落地后转乘大巴车，塞尔吉奥在路途中闭上双眼，再一次试图说服自己。赛场上的画面像暴风雪似的向他扑来，人影掠动中，他倒下去，摔在球场的草地上。有那么一瞬间，他目不能视，地面似乎在塌陷，他将要坠进一场加时赛或者一壑深渊。俄罗斯人在喊叫，成千上万的俄罗斯人发出嘘声，声音在他一呼一吸的间隔中被无限牵长为嗡鸣。身下的草皮又湿又凉，水露洇过他的球衣贴上皮肤，他的肌肉在凉意下抽痛。事实上他无暇多想，身体比意识更先做出决定，他翻身起来，奋力狂奔。奔跑，奔跑，没有尽头。他曾是英雄，但英雄的威力有时要向冥冥之中更高更大的威力屈服。

大巴车停下了，周围响起一片交谈声与搬提行李的嘈杂声。有一只手掌落在他肩头，轻轻拍了两下，他睁开眼睛，看到一对透亮的深蓝眼珠。对方告诉他：“该下车了，塞尔吉奥。”

他点了点头，跟随杰拉德起身，去取他的行李。全队成员都来到了车下，大家拥抱作别，一些人将要回家，另一些人先去酒店休息，隔日再动身返回巴塞罗那或者其他城市。塞尔吉奥依次拥抱了许多人，大家互相亲吻脸颊。路灯下光线昏暗，大多数人看上去疲惫不堪。当杰拉德将他揽进怀里时，他听到对方说：“一小时后在你家见面？”

“天啊，皮克。”他说，“就算你与我一起回去，又能怎么样？”

塞尔吉奥没去留意杰拉德的表情，他转身走向他的助理，交代了几句话。助理把车钥匙交给他，道别后就离开了，临走时有些不敢置信地瞥了一眼杰拉德。塞尔吉奥向杰拉德挥了挥他的钥匙：“你来还是不来？”

 

 

塞尔吉奥披着浴袍，从浴室里走出来，看到杰拉德正窝在沙发里戳弄手机。高大的加泰人赤着双足，两条长腿屈起，蜷缩着陷进一张沙发，这个姿势让他看起来出人意料地孩子气。他的手机正在外放一首还算欢快的曲子，而他本人看起来情绪低落，或者正打算原地冬眠。

听到响动，杰拉德抬起头来：“我找不到我的耳机了。”

杰拉德的语气微妙，仿佛他被勒令要对一万件事情开口道歉，因此对所有的事实都无心辩解。他在自己百场时于门线前错失机会，他在淘汰赛中向俄罗斯队送上点球，他不能让每一个球迷每一个国民每一个愿意注视他的人全部满意，这些统统都是他被迫道歉的理由，他几乎要因为在朋友家的客厅里用手机外放音乐而道歉。这就不像你了，杰拉德。

“会找到的。”塞尔吉奥说。他打量了一会儿杰拉德，忽然话锋一转：“Geri，想跳个舞吗？”

“你和我？”

“对。”塞尔吉奥向他伸出手，“我能有幸请您跳个舞么，公主？从你手机里选支曲子。”

杰拉德搭上了他的手，借力从沙发里站起来。塞尔吉奥先发制人，右手搂住杰拉德的腰，左手去牵起他的手。杰拉德也就由他去了，一手被牵着，另一手的手腕搁在塞尔吉奥的肩上，手里攥着手机，拇指快速滑过屏幕。

“探戈你会吗？”杰拉德被自己想象出来的画面逗乐了，“《Por Una Cabeza》？”

“动作太大了，你一转身就会踢翻我的茶几。”塞尔吉奥说，“我没带过像你这么高的舞伴。”

“算了，”杰拉德又摆弄了几下手机，“让它自己随机挑一首。”

他开大音量，把手机丢回沙发上。歌曲的前奏似熟非熟，他们跟着旋律轻轻摇晃。杰拉德赤脚踩在地毯上，而塞尔吉奥的脚上还穿着拖鞋；起初他们并不默契，每次杰拉德的脚趾撞上塞尔吉奥的鞋尖，或者塞尔吉奥一脚踩在了他脚背上，杰拉德都要浮夸地大叫。塞尔吉奥踹了他一下，让他闭嘴，然后踢开了自己脚上的拖鞋，这导致他又比杰拉德矮了一点。此后每次足趾的相触带来一种细细碎碎的亲密感，他们靠得很近，缓慢地摇摆与旋转。没有人说话。女歌手柔声唱着：

“我想舔舐你的伤口，我想倾听你的不语——”

他们仔细地听了一会儿。塞尔吉奥说：“是首老歌。”

“有些年头了。”

“你手机里还存了这种歌？”

“我自己都不知道。”

“我记得歌手叫阿尔盖比——反正差不多是阿尔盖比之类的。”

“我也想不起来。”杰拉德承认道，“阿尔盖比·管她是谁。”

塞尔吉奥抬起胳膊，试图让杰拉德在他身前转一圈。他们失败了，都是身高的问题。杰拉德扯到了塞尔吉奥的浴袍袖子（原因不详），浴袍的腰带本来就系得不够紧，于是塞尔吉奥的胸膛在衣料下露了出来。衣袍的下摆蹭过杰拉德的腿，杰拉德搭在塞尔吉奥肩上的那只手臂环住了他的整个肩膀：“你请我过来，就为了讨论阿尔盖比姓什么？”

“然后让你借住一晚。”

“没别的了？”

“没了。”

说完最后一句，他们接吻。塞尔吉奥让杰拉德坐回沙发上，他在茶几下面的抽屉中翻出润滑剂，然后跨坐在杰拉德的腿上。杰拉德掀开塞尔吉奥的浴袍，发现对方并没有穿内裤。塞尔吉奥匆匆解开对方的裤子，然后把润滑剂倒进杰拉德手里，让他的Alpha帮他扩张；他也沾了满手的润滑液体，用来照料杰拉德的阴茎。他们喘息，接吻，手中掌握着对方的快感。没过多久，塞尔吉奥就骑上了对方的性器。他的腰臀下沉，继而缓缓抬起来，再重复一次。阴茎碾过他的前列腺，撞开了他的生殖腔口，他没多说什么，用内穴把对方含了进去。那一瞬间他们的节奏慢了下来，失控的感觉在扩散，塞尔吉奥感觉到杰拉德的双手钻进他的衣襟，接住了他越来越酸软的腰。

他们的身体嵌得更紧，杰拉德耐心地向里推进，塞尔吉奥试图自己起伏，但他很难掌控好力度。他想主动晃一晃身体，下沉时却一下子进得太深，不禁倒抽一口凉气，手指都在发抖。杰拉德抓紧了他的腰，对他说：“没事。我接住你了。”

这双手帮助他承担重量，带着他沉稳地上下挺动。塞尔吉奥想起许多的手，他想起人们的手如何指挥、如何扑救、如何把一只球高高托起；与他击掌的手，与他相牵的手，被他吻过的手——他是不是还没有这样吻过杰拉德？无数的手展开横幅、扬起队旗，无数的手臂汇成庆典的海，他曾在胜利时被举起，失败后他必须面对坠落，他下坠、下坠，轻如尘灰，落进爱人的掌心里。

他伏在杰拉德身上，在他的怀抱中高潮了。他如同一个羁旅已久的行人，舟车劳顿，翻山渡海，终于看到了某种与自己和解的可能性。杰拉德·皮克，他想着，你真让我意外。

杰拉德没戴套子，射精前从对方的身体里退了出来。他们的下半身一片混乱，黏湿地贴在一起。两人依偎着休息了一会儿，喘息渐渐平复，塞尔吉奥的心脏却越跳越快。他的情绪沸沸扬扬，不断上涌，他知道自己大概要说些蠢话了。人们在高潮后总是被准许说些蠢话的。

“一年又一年，”他意味不明地低声开口，“有谁看得懂呢？”

“有的。有的。你放心。”杰拉德回答他，“谢了，队长。”

他们互相依靠，不问来去，那一时刻足够令人怀念一生。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:《Por Una Cabeza》,译为《一步之遥》。  
> 感谢所有愿意看到最后的朋友。


End file.
